eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4979 (19 December 2014)
Synopsis Alfie apologises to a devastated Kat but she refuses to go to Hull with him. Stacey takes Kat and the kids back to her flat. There, Stacey admits she knew what Alfie had done. She apologises and comforts Kat. Alfie rings the door bell but Kat won’t speak to him. Kat feels stupid, she thought Alfie was her hero but it’s all been a lie. Stacey thinks Alfie didn’t mean to hurt Kat and advises her not to make any rash decisions. Kat eventually goes outside to speak to Alfie. Alfie tries to explain what he did and insists he’ll spend the rest of his life trying to make it right. Kat insists he lost Kat Moon the night of the fire and Kat Slater has had enough of him for a lifetime. Linda and Mick have their scan and Linda cries when she sees her baby on screen. The baby’s around 11 weeks old and everything’s normal. Back at the Vic, word spreads that Alfie started the fire and Tina realises Tosh was right after all. Mick and Linda arrive home, Linda on the phone to her mum. The Carters discuss the fire and Mick thinks Alfie’s been punished enough. The family are surprised but thrilled to learn Linda’s pregnant. Johnny’s pleased he’ll no longer be the baby of the family. Stan announces that he and Cora are courting again. Shirley asks Mick to invite Stacey and Dean for Christmas and, to Linda’s dismay, Mick agrees. Later, Linda knocks on the door of Stacey’s flat then hurries away. Stacey sees Linda and they walk to the fish and chip shop together. Stacey asks Linda why she doesn’t like Dean. Linda covers but Stacey’s persistent. A tearful Linda’s on the verge of admitting what Dean did when he appears. As Stacey and Dean head home, Stacey looks back, sees Linda watching and realises something is desperately wrong. Emma explains to Lauren that her laptop was used to access one of Lucy’s social media profiles after she died. Abi listens in as Lauren explains that Whitney logged on to delete some messages from an online bully and block them. Lauren’s bemused when Emma explains the entire message box was deleted. Lauren can’t get through to Whitney on the phone, so she and Emma head over to the Butchers’ to get Bianca’s landline number. Lee reveals he knew what Whitney had done, explaining that Lucy was bullying her, sending horrible messages about her weight, hair and the way she dressed - Whitney deleted the messages as she knew they would make Lucy look bad. Lauren’s convinced Lucy wasn’t a bully; Emma suggests that if Whitney’s lying she’s got something to hide and they should prove it together. Meanwhile, Lee shows Fatboy the video of Good Friday with Lauren in the background outside Lucy’s house - she said she went straight home after the party. Back at No.5, Abi and Lauren listen from the stairs as Emma and Max argue. Keeble and Bryant arrive and Emma tells them that it was Whitney that tampered with Lucy’s profile. Keeble reveals they’ve got some new evidence; the week Lucy died, a photo was sent from Lauren’s computer of Max and Lucy together but Lauren’s claimed she didn’t find out about the affair before Lucy’s funeral. Abi confesses she sent the picture in an attempt to get Lucy and Max to stop seeing each other. Keeble’s suspicious and threatens Abi. Emma’s angry and Keeble reminds her she’s giving her defence and getting the final verdict in her work hearing that afternoon. Max refuses to go with Emma. Keeble triumphantly tells Bryant that Emma’s finished. Lee covertly posts a brown padded envelope through the door of No.5 with ‘EMMA’ written on it. Lauren opens the door but doesn’t spot him. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes